


following the map that leads to you

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Platonic Relationships, at least i hope so, slightly aged up - add 2 years to everyone's age basically, yamamoto is probably the only delivery boy who actually likes visiting the varia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In another world, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi settles down in Namimori for good.In this one, he heads back to Italy with his son after the murder of his wife and cashes in on a favor from the Vongola. Five years later, the prospective Vongola Tenth and his ragtag group of Guardians stumble into a sushi restaurant toting a very familiar name in search of a suitable Rain. Instead, Tsuna's surprised to find a former schoolmate of his now masquerading as a waiter and delivery boy.(Or: Some things might change between universes, but this is a constant - Yamamoto Takeshi will always become Sawada Tsunayoshi's Rain Guardian, even if it takes a little more effort to reunite them this time.)
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Sasagawa Ryouhei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi & Yamamoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	following the map that leads to you

When Tsuna was eleven years old, sleepy little Namimori had its usual peace shaken by the brutal unsolved murder of Yamamoto Akiko. 

Now, at sixteen, it’s hard to remember much about that time. He knows that Nana, much like most of the town’s other residents, left the house as little as possible in the month after. He knows that Takesushi closed down soon after the incident as well, the popular sushi restaurant stripped bare and empty with only a flyer and the memories of its patrons as evidence that it was ever there in the first place. 

And, of course, he remembers that his former schoolmate moved away after the incident with nary a word to anyone, though the teachers must have known. Yamamoto Takeshi had been in a different class at Namimori Elementary, but Tsuna knew his name anyways. He thinks that maybe everyone did, because Yamamoto had been nice and easy to talk to. 

Slouching in his seat, he kind of wishes that they had the chance to go to the same middle school and maybe even the same high school. Yamamoto probably wouldn’t have made fun of him or called him names. Maybe he would have been able to get along with even Gokudera, who’s currently trying to blow up one of his bullies-- 

“Hiee! Gokudera-kun! Wait, s-stop, _stop_ _!_ ” 

* * *

“We’re going to Italy.” 

Tsuna, who is of the opinion that 9:30 AM is too early to be up on a _Saturday_ of all days, makes a few unintelligible noises before Reborn’s declaration finally registers in his barely-awake brain. 

Predictably, he yelps a _“Hieee! What?!”_ and then promptly drops off the bed in an uncoordinated fumble of tangled blankets and limbs as Reborn kicks at him. 

“There. Now you’re alert and functional.” 

“Can’t you find some other way to wake me up?!” Tsuna’s protest falls on deaf ears. Reborn only smiles innocently (as if!) at him. “We’ll be there for the entirety of winter break. It’s an all-expenses-paid trip, so you have no reason to refuse.” 

“No reason...What about New Year’s? I can’t just leave Maman alone.” Tsuna asks, almost wheedling, but he reflexively starts to comply when Reborn raises Leon a very threatening centimeter higher. Visiting Italy doesn’t sound like the most appealing way to spend what might have been a nice lazy winter break (what? Tsuna can _dream_ , can’t he?), but it also doesn’t sound absolutely terrible, to be honest. That said, he doesn’t want Nana to be alone on such an important holiday when she doesn’t have to be. Tsuna might be “No Good”, but even he’s not that terrible a son. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. Bianchi, I-Pin, and Fuuta will be here and we’ve arranged some time off so your father can stay with Maman over the time you’ll be away.” 

Tsuna makes an involuntary face and sound of disgust at the thought of his sperm donor, but at least his mother will be happy over and completely distracted by the man’s presence. He’s not sure that he’ll ever understand _why_ , though. 

“Well. It’s just…” He’s stalling even as he struggles with the combination to his suitcase - he’s pretty sure that they’re both aware of this, but his reluctance seems to be amusing Reborn, that sadist. “Why are we going anyways?” 

Reborn smirks at him. “We’re looking for your Rain Guardian. Namimori has been sadly lacking in that department, and you can’t afford to leave that position open for much longer, especially when the Varia’s challenging you for the Vongola rings already.” 

Tsuna’s usual denials that he doesn’t _want_ to inherit the Famiglia go ignored, of course. Reborn hops onto the windowsill and departs from Tsuna’s room with a “I’m off to tell your Guardians to be ready for the trip. Pack appropriately - I’ll shoot you if you get sick.” 

Sourly, the teen wishes he weren’t quite so used to that particular threat and stuffs another clean (judging by the sniff test, at least) sweater into his suitcase. 

* * *

Characteristically, Reborn has them running around in Italy in what feels like barely any time at all from when the plane landed - although he technically only gives _Tsuna_ a time limit of 10 minutes to set down his stuff at Dino’s mansion, Tsuna’s sure his demon tutor already knows that at least Gokudera and Ryohei (to his surprise, Chrome comes along as well, with Lambo noisily but safely in her arms) will follow when Reborn fairly punts him out the door. 

Tsuna takes a moment or two to mentally lament the nice warm bed in his assigned guest room and how he can’t even vicariously laze around on them through Hibari, since he’s pretty sure he caught the school prefect stalking their poor host with his usual hostile intent. Dino, to his credit, only looked slightly uneasy about this and even waved warmly at Tsuna before the doors closed. 

Reborn makes them check a few locales on his list first. Tsuna’s suspicions are confirmed when their visit to a nearby bar ends up sparking a bar fight, though at least they have a pretty good reason this time around. While he wouldn't put it past Reborn to take them to an intentionally shady place, the fight even starts off in a rather common way - a drunk older man comes over and starts flirting with an obviously uncomfortable Chrome, Ryohei's chivalry has him step in between them, the guy tries to dislodge him from his position in front of their timid Mist Guardian, Ryohei throws one of his scarily strong punches, the drunk crashes back into a chair that collapses undearneath him, and his subsequent pained cursing and yelling alerts his friends, all of whom come over in a hurry and start posturing at what looks like a small bunch of lost kids. 

His terrible tutor, of course, takes the opportunity to host a match and declares that the losers must pay for all of the damages to the bar. Tsuna has no idea how this baby keeps getting away with his obvious disguises and groans when the “renowned referee” decrees that everyone must get a turn. 

At least his friends enjoy the fight - or, more accurately, his Sun enjoys the fight, while Gokudera and Chrome are mostly cheered by his and Ryohei’s compliments afterwards (though Gokudera dismisses Ryohei’s, which starts yet another argument between them). 

Tsuna tries to convey his apologies to the bartender, but the lady just gives him a tired look and waves him out. The drunk and his friends, looking very much worse for the wear, are not so lucky. 

Every single visit to one of Reborn’s chosen destinations ends similarly. _Every single one._

Somehow, they walk right into a fight between two gangs and end up in a free-for-all with twenty-something other people; Tsuna asks Chrome to take care of Lambo as he ducks past yet another pipe, somewhat reassured by the sound of Ryohei's enthusiastic yelling and the constant noise from Gokudera's dynamites. When she nods and backs up obligingly, trident held up in a defensive position, Tsuna smiles before going back to the rather quick and anticlimactic battle. He's surprised that there's not more to it - which is, of course, when Chrome's alarmed warning of "Boss!" reaches his ears and they're launched right into another fight.

To her credit, the illusionist they fight isn't _bad_ , per say, but they've fought _Mukuro._ And even without that experience, they have Chrome, who pretty much wipes the floor with their attacker; Gokudera tells him that there was some kind of misunderstanding involving several ducks, a brand-new boat of some sort, a very broken bookshelf, and a few packs of spaghetti. Tsuna can't even begin to piece together what kind of situation would involve all four and stops trying, especially when Lambo starts complaining about his growling stomach. 

Gokudera chooses their destination for lunch - he's practically sparkling as he reassures Tsuna that he'll choose a good place and Tsuna makes a mental note to find things to like about the restaurant they settle on. Lambo is thankfully satisfied by his meal and Tsuna smiles as he watches Ryohei both passionately compliment his own food and eagerly prod Chrome into eating more of hers. His shy Mist looks a little overwhelmed by the attention at times, but his Sun's typical loud exuberance only has good, warm intentions in it and Tsuna thinks that the other teen's older brother instincts might be helping him with the younger girl. 

He's in the middle of praising Gokudera for his choice when an angry old lady suddenly comes over and whacks him over the head with her cane; Lambo, the little traitor, laughs like it's an act from a comedy skit while his Storm actually gets up on the table like he's about to lunge at the elderly woman. 

As it turns out, she has definitely mistaken him for someone else, but she won't listen to Gokudera's attempted explanations, even after he calms down enough to happily translate for Tsuna. Reborn smiles at him and tells him that the poor _signora_ had one of her precious limited-edition vases stolen and Tsuna will get it back for her, won't he? Tsuna, stifling a groan, agrees and so they hurriedly finish the rest of their lunch before Gokudera blows up the door (and only the door, thankfully) to the warehouse that Reborn just happens to recognize as the probable location of the vase. The whole affair absolutely reeks of a setup, but he knows better than to call Reborn out on it, his tiny tutor only watching as Tsuna helps fend off a few of the scary-looking men in neatly pressed suits waiting for them inside said warehouse.

This is about when the reinforcements arrive - before Tsuna can panic (much), Reborn produces some borrowed bikes out of seemingly nowhere and suddenly he's pedaling for his life with Lambo alternately laughing and screaming from his position in the bicycle's basket. They're being chased by more scary-looking men in neatly pressed suits of a _different_ color but with the same insignia as the guys in the warehouse; when Tsuna asks him what they should do, Reborn's only response is an incredibly unhelpful "pedal faster. You can do better than this, No-Good Tsuna."

He can't help the yelp that elicits and almost veers wildly into a wall when he has to dodge a projectile at the same time; Gokudera yells something about stopping to fight the men following them, but Reborn shoots him down (thankfully, Tsuna thinks, only mildly hysterically, thankfully, in this case, he doesn't actually do it) and directs them downhill towards the piers.

He might also be going slightly deaf from the way Ryohei keeps yelling "EXTREME!" as the boxer furiously pedals, easily outpacing him, Chrome, and Gokudera, but he's pretty sure the explosions that follow aren't from Gokudera.

"Time to get off, Tsuna. Now it's time to fight." 

"Hiee-what?! Wait, wait-" 

Reborn, predictably, does not wait. He can hear Gokudera's worried cry of "Tenth!" and Chrome's quieter "Boss!" as he goes sailing over the handlebars and drops into a heap in front of who he guesses are the original perpetrators of all the commotion on the docks. They seem confused by his sudden arrival, but then someone takes out a weapon and Tsuna's rolling away from a blow that breaks the wood beneath him. It's easily the hardest fight of the day, given how none of them are particularly sure when a projectile is from Gokudera or from an enemy - this, in turn, makes Gokudera noticeably hesitate even as he pretends he's not affected by the idea of friendly fire - but Chrome finally solves the problem by enhancing the silver-haired teen's dynamite with illusions and they leave the piers with yet another victory. 

That said, Tsuna is absolutely wiped by the time Reborn allows them to stop for dinner after returning the vase to the significantly kinder old lady. To his despair, even the decision over where to eat becomes a budding conflict of its own. Ryohei doesn’t care what they eat and Chrome’s reluctant to voice her own desires, but Gokudera (who's even more on edge than usual from the fight) and Lambo (who likes annoying the volatile teenager for some reason), naturally, don’t agree. 

“Bleh! Stupid ‘Dera! Lambo should get to choose because Lambo is better than you~” Tsuna doesn’t even have to look to know that the child’s pulling silly faces at his self-proclaimed Right Hand. 

“Shut _up_ , stupid cow!” Gokudera, who still hasn’t learned how to deal with children, looks like he’s two seconds away from strangling the five-year-old, fingers twitching in the air like claws. 

Tsuna isn’t quite sure how to feel about the fact that this is a sadly normal occurrence in his life nowadays, but Chrome seems more anxious than usual at the show of blatant animosity, trying to calm the squirming little boy in her arms in an obvious attempt to avoid the Storm’s growing wrath. Unfortunately for her, Lambo very noticeably does the exact opposite of Gokudera’s order - luckily or unluckily, it’s Ryohei who interrupts the brewing disaster, unintentionally redirecting Gokudera’s anger at himself by loudly chiding the silver-haired teen because “scaring girls and being mean to kids isn’t very extreme, Octopus Head!” 

This, of course, only prompts Gokudera to yell back at him and reach for his seemingly endless supply of dynamites. They’re drawing a lot of bemused or disdainful attention from passersby in the market they _were_ walking through before Lambo and Gokudera started arguing. Tsuna takes in the judging stares and hunkers down instinctively, wondering if there’s a way to pretend that he’s not associated with the obvious disturbance. Reborn kicks him. 

“A boss should handle his family better than this, No-Good Tsuna.” 

“I’m not a _boss_ , so that - !” Tsuna cuts himself off when a crumpled paper ball sails by his head. Helpfully, that breaks up Gokudera and Ryohei’s argument immediately - Gokudera turns and starts swearing at anyone unfortunate enough to make eye contact with him, trying to figure out who threw trash at his beloved boss. Ryohei _also_ seems indignant on his behalf which is, well. It’s nice watching his friends stand up for him, and Tsuna feels himself smile unwittingly. 

It fades abruptly when he almost falls on his face with a yelp, someone shoving past him with a harried word of either apology or damnation. 

“Bastard! Get back here and properly apologize to the Tenth!”

“G-Gokudera-kun! It’s okay, we’re kind of blocking the sidewalk anyways - let’s just keep thinking about where to eat, okay?” 

“Tch. If you say so, Tenth. Just let me know if you want me to blow them up like they deserve!” 

“D-don’t say that so loudly!” 

“You’re _extremely_ going to get arrested, Octopus Head!” 

“I’m not!” 

“Gyaha! Stupid ‘Dera’s in trouble!” 

A nearby stall owner says something. Gokudera glares at him, though the man seems rather unfazed by the angry teenager, and Tsuna quickly asks for a translation. 

The distraction works. Gokudera doesn't turn away from the merchant, but he doesn't seem as angry when he dutifully responds.

“He said that we’re bad for business and that we should go.” 

“Oh, that’s it?” Tsuna sighs in relief. That’s nothing compared to what his classmates have been saying for years. 

“If you want something closer to home, there’s a good sushi restaurant here,” Reborn suddenly pipes up. “In fact, I recommend it.” 

He makes it sound like an option, but Tsuna’s pretty sure he’ll shoot them if they try going anywhere else now. Those big eyes are as unfathomable as ever; however, Tsuna’s sure there has to be a catch - maybe they’ll have to dodge flying knives or actually catch the fish they want or it’ll be so terribly expensive that they’ll have to do some kind of horribly dangerous favor. 

That said, it probably won’t be as dangerous as Hibari not having a place to go to for traditional Japanese food when he inevitably demands it since very, _very_ few things are more dangerous than Hibari. Tsuna sighs. Why and how has he been surrounded by such terrifying people? 

“Okay, okay...Let’s go.” 

* * *

Reborn helpfully directs them to the restaurant, but Tsuna’s too busy trying to simultaneously dislodge Lambo’s death grip on his hair and avoid a socked foot to the mouth to see the name of the place before they’re stepping inside. 

That’s why nothing prepares him for what happens next. 

“Irasshaimase! How many people--Oh! Hey, aren’t you...Sawada-san? From Namimori Elementary?” 

Tsuna blinks, taking in the familiar face and voice and the unfamiliar build and waiter uniform. Yamamoto Takeshi’s sunny smile doesn’t falter. 

“Hiee?! _Yamamoto-san?!_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises on update schedule or even updates at all because I have had a terrible track record for fics. This is especially true when I have several other fics I want to write, both for KHR and BTS, but I'll try to continue on with this one since I'm so fond of the idea. There should be more dialogue from here on in and the pacing will get more...normal as well. Please bear with me, and thank you. :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos definitely help a lot, but I'll be honestly happy to see views (as someone who has consistently written for small fandoms on a different account). 
> 
> (Also please help me decide whether 1880/8018 should be a thing. Or 8027/2780. Or 802718. Yeah. Romance won't be the focus either way though.)


End file.
